1. Field Of The Invention
This invention is in the field of aircraft safety in flight, wherein even if the pilot were to make an error, the system will attempt to make the desired corrections to avoid and prevent the aircraft from going out of control and crashing. This disclosure with illustrations describes how the system functions to prevent an aircraft crash, by continually making any corrections to the aircraft""s malfunctioning control system to keep the aircraft aloft, until it can be safely landed.
2. Description of Prior Art
The inventor is aware only of his own U.S. patent applications. The serial numbers of his applications are Ser. No. 09/366,262, filed Aug. 2, 1999, Ser. No. 09/470,737, filed Dec. 23, 1999, Ser. No. 09/514,125, filed Feb. 28, 2000.
This is an additional novel technique for helping prevent light aircraft from crashing, should the aircraft experience engine or control system malfunction or pilot error. Instead of individual air valves, through which air blasts out, placed underneath the two wings of the aircraft, a plurality of elongated concentric coaxial tubings with elongated slots or openings are positioned underneath near the front edges of the wings. In one embodiment the outer tubing acts as a cover and rotates about the inner stationary tubing and is activated or operated by a prime mover which could be either an electric motor or rotary solenoid. The rotary motion of the outer concentric tubing is performed through a pair of pinion and internal spur gears, because of the convenience of coupling the rotatable internal gear to the outer tube. Both the inner and outer tubings have elongated openings or slots. When air is allowed to pass through the slots, the valve is in its open position and the openings of the inner and outer tubing align themselves. When it is desirable to prevent air from passing through, the electric motor or rotary solenoid rotates the outer tubing a prescribed number of degrees to close the inner openings, preventing air flow passage. Depending upon the length of an aircraft wing, more than one elongated tubing would be attached to each wing, since the geared motor is capable of rotating only a predetermined length of outer tubing comfortably, without jamming.
During aircraft take off, the tubing considered as elongated valves mounted on both wings, could be in their open positions, providing additional lift for the moving aircraft. Hence, expensive aircraft engine fuel may be saved.